


wisdom

by bricksiepicks23



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksiepicks23/pseuds/bricksiepicks23
Summary: T.K gets his wisdom teeth out and is suffering like hell… (whump)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	wisdom

"Dad“, T.K whined, lying on the couch when he cried for his father to return from the kitchen.

"It hurts so much. Please, do something.“

Overwhelmed Owen walked into the living room. He took a seat next to his son, gently placing the cold compress on his cheek.  
T.K searched for his hand and squeezed it. Meanwhile he hold the cool ice towards his jaw.  
A silent tear fell from T.K‘s eye. Owen got closer, gently caressing his forehead.

"Hey, it’s gonna be okay. You’ll see“, he comforted his boy who tiredly closed his eyes.  
The operation that was necessary to remove his wisdom teeth was performed one day ago but T.K still felt an horrible amount of pain that made it impossible to get through a normal day. The surgery was complicated cause the dentist had perform surgery on his jaw.

And this wasn’t the only reason that made him suffer the worst pain. Being an ex- addict (even if he was clean since more than a year) made it hard to take any strong pain medication without risking a relapse.  
Owen gently stroked T.K’s hair. It broke his heart to see his boy in this extreme amount of pain but he knew that their abilities to reduce the agonies was limited.

"Try to close your eyes and get some sleep, okay? I’m right here.“  
T.K sniffled but did what his father said.

"You want me to give you a massage?“  
Tiredly T.K nodded his head.

"Can you call Carlos later? I need to see him“, T.K whispered in a trembling voice, before his question was confirmed by his dad.

"Of course.“  
T.K went on his side, when Owen started to massage his back. After a few minutes his hand turned over to his forehead, rubbing small circles over his skin.  
A little gesture that already worked when T.K was a little boy.  
A few minutes later he fell asleep. Carefully Owen grabbed the blanket and covered him. He silently removed the cold compress from his cheek, before he placed a kiss on his sons forehead.  
Worriedly Owen looked at his cheek that already turned blue.

Quietly he sneaked out of the room and grabbed his phone to dial the concerning number.  
It took him some time until he reached Carlos.

"Hey, Carlos. It’s Owen. I’m calling cause T.K asked for you. He’s not feeling very well, so I wonder if you can come by for a visit tomorrow.“

"Is it bad? I thought the operation went out fine.“  
Owen sighed.

"Yes, it did but it’s still the aftermath. He’s in pain and I think he could use a companionship.“

"Sure, any time. I will drop by at the end off my shift. Is this okay, or? I can also take a day off.“  
But Owen denied.

"No, you don’t have to do that. I’ll stay at home tomorrow.“

"Alright, thanks for calling me.“

"You’re welcome.“

Then he ended the call.  
911911911

The next day T.K woke up crying from pain. Owen was so desperate that he called Michelle. When she arrived he was sitting on T.K’s side trying to feed him some yogurt with a spoon, what didn’t work because he couldn’t swallow.  
Most of the food streamed out of his mouth.  
Compassionate Michelle watched father and son after she entered the living room where T.K was still lying on the couch.  
T.K cried what made it even harder to swallow. She walked closer, looked at Owen in concern.

"Hey, I’m so sorry", Michelle excused, giving T.K an empathetic look.

„Please, give me something“, T.K begged her in a voice that nearly made Owen cry and showed how overwhelmed and helpless his son was.  
Owen glanced at Michelle in a meaningful way.  
The paramedic nodded, then opened her first aid kit. She already knew what to do.

"I will put you on an IV. There is something we didn’t try before. It’s really strong but it doesn’t contain any kind of morphine.“  
Whith Michelle setting a venous access, Owen was holding T.K’s hand.

"I’ll give you some fluids afterwards. Just to avoid dehydration."

Finally Michelle was right. As soon as the effects of the medication kicked in, T.K closed his eyes, before he finally fell asleep.  
With the IV still doing it’s job, Michelle looked at Owen in relief.

"Is it normal? I mean, I‘ve never expected him to be in such an amount of pain.“  
Michelle sighed, before she nodded her head.

"It was a complicated operation. The problem is, that he just can get specific medication. Normally the doctor would supply him with oxy, but this won’t be a really good idea here.“

"Thank you, for coming by. I was running out of ideas. I wouldn’t have known what else to do.“  
But Michelle waved her hand.

"No, it’s okay“, she promised before she worriedly glanced at T.K.

"The effects will last for 6 to 8 hours, so I will check on him after my shift, probably give him another IV. You should make sure that he’s getting some food. Ice-cream, cold fluids, anything he wants. “

"What do you think? How long might this continue like this?“  
Michelle got serious, raised and lowered her shoulders.

"I’m sure he already passed the worst. It just can get better.“

"Thank you.“  
Michelle twinkled when Owen guided her to the door.

"It’s my job“, she smiled before leaving for her car…

911-911-911-911-911

"Hey, how are you feeling?“

"Like I’m walking on clouds“, T.K mumbled when opening his eyes after he slept for five hours straight.

"There is someone waiting for you“, Owen told his son with an encouraging smile, before the visitor entered the room.  
T.K started to smile when he recognized Carlos. He smiled back, before Owen get up and they switched positions.

"Am I dreaming?“  
Carlos grinned, running his hand though T.K’s hair.

"I’m real, tiger. I’m real.“  
Owen smiled before he left the room by telling everyone he would prepare some food for T.K.  
The two men stared at each other, before T.K grabbed Carlos hand.

"Did my dad call you?“  
Carlos nodded his head.

"I came as soon as my shift ended.“  
He pointed towards the kitchen.

"Your old man is preparing your dinner.“

"What is it?“

"Baby food in the glass. Carrots.“  
But T.K shook his head.

"I’m not hungry.“  
Carlos squeezed T.K’s hand.

"Tiger, you have to eat something. Starving isn’t an option.“  
T.K made a grimace.  
He couldn’t reply cause Owen returned with a tray.

"There you go. Carrot baby food puree and jello.“  
T.K tried to sit up in bed and looked at the food in disbelief.

"There is no way, I’m going to eat this. I’m not…“  
Carlos had already filled the spoon before T.K wasn't able to finish his sentence.  
Automatically T.K opened his mouth, allowing Carlos to feed him.  
It took him some time to swallow. Meanwhile Carlos and Owen watched him like a 6 month old baby being fed for the first time.  
"Mhh, could have been worse.“

Carlos managed to fed him the rest of the glas until he put it aside.  
Owen looked at his son in relief. 

"That’s my boy“, he said, happily smiling at Carlos.

"Alright, I still have to finish some paperwork. You know where to find me. I’m upstairs“, Owen pointed at the upper floor, before leaving both men alone, who were glancing at each other in a meaningful way…


End file.
